


You're Cool Too

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, new baby Robin Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "Tim explaining to Bruce why he loves superman so much but ends with "it's ok, your cool too" (bonus if Clark is there and Tim doesn't know he's superman)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cool Too

“I mean, he doesn’t just save people from villains, but saves them from themselves, ya know?” Tim babbled, almost jogging to keep up with Bruce’s quick stride as they walked towards Wayne Tower.  
“Ah, morning, Mister Wayne,” Clark Kent greeted, approaching the pair, fiddling with his thick glasses. Bruce and he were supposed to be having a meeting regarding the Planet, and Bruce had decided to bring Tim along.   
“Kent, this is Tim, my son. Tim, meet Clark Kent of the Daily Planet.” Tim smiled charmingly, holding out his hand for Clark to shake. “Walk with us, Kent. Go ahead and continue, Tim, I was listening.”   
“Okay, so like, he saves them from committing suicide and such, and I think that’s just really cool. He seems really down to earth, and even though he’s the most powerful person in the world, he doesn’t let it go to his head, and he doesn’t use that advantage against us lowly humans.”   
Clark looked over Tim’s head to Bruce, confusion in his eyes.  
“Superman,” Bruce mouthed, rolling his eyes when Clark grinned.   
“So, what is your favorite aspect of Superman’s powers, Tim?” He asked, and Tim thought for a moment, tapping a finger to his chin.  
“I really like the fact that he can fly, but isn’t that was everyone wants? To be able to fly without the fear of falling? It’s still really cool, though.”   
“Superman says that flying is his favorite as well,” Clark told him, smiling when the boy turned his wide blue eyes on him.   
“You’ve met Superman?!”  
“Of course,” he replied airily, ignoring Bruce’s warning glance, “it’s part of my job.” Tim’s face was filled with awe, mouth slightly open.   
“Can–can I meet him one day?” He asked hopefully, looking back and forth between the two men. Clark shrugged, and Bruce held back the groan. Clark was knowingly turning the child over to the side of light, but Bruce still hadn’t mastered saying no to those baby blues, and so he nodded as well. Tim grinned elatedly, and Bruce ruffled his hair as the child launched into another discussion about the super.   
Right before Bruce had to begin the meeting, Tim tugged his sleeve so that Bruce bent down. Tim leaned in close and whispered, “Don’t worry, I think you’re cool, too.”


End file.
